Running After Love
by Fee Neex
Summary: One-shot about Inutashio's feelings about Izayoi and his dead wife. I'm bad at summaries. Can't think of anything more to write. Story MUCH better then summary!


**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**A/N- This is just something I wrote off the top of my head. **

* * *

He missed her, badly. She had been his love, and he wished she was with him once more. She had left him with a son to care for. What did he know of raising a son?

The ache had faded a bit, because of the knowledge that she was waiting for him, watching down on them, and smiling that sweet smile she always had.

There would never be anybody like her. No demon, no human, would ever be anything like her. Gentle and kind, caring for both the demons under his rule and humans. If one was hurt, she wouldn't hesitate to help heal them, no matter what.

He missed her.

He stared out into a field, not really sure what he was looking at. Suddenly, he noticed a figure in the field. It looked like a person, but what would anybody be doing here in his lands? Nobody was _that_ foolish… were they?

'I guess I have to go check it out. If it is an intruder though, I'm going to have fun killing it.' He leapt from his balcony and ran to the field. He was there in a matter of seconds.

He looked at the person, and was sure his eyes had popped out.

It was a human woman. She had long raven-black hair and warm velvety brown eyes. She was wearing a long, flowing kimono, and seemed to be picking flowers.

He felt the need to talk to her, to meet her. He walked up to her.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my lands?" he asked, voice harsh.

She looked up at him, and he had to hide his surprise. She was beautiful. And human.

"Lord Inutashio." She knelt in front of him, still holding her flowers. "I came to pay my respects, for the loss of your wife."

He felt his heart clench. "She died a week ago. Why did you not come with the other villagers then?"

"I did not think it appropriate to see you when she had been gone only for a day. It would be better to wait until you had grieved."

He stared at her head. "Why would you think I grieved? And how did you know I would let you in?"

She kept her head bowed. "I didn't know. I let my heart guide me."

"Your heart could have gotten you killed. Why do you trust it so fully?" He wanted to know.

"Because it will be with me until I die. It is the one companion I know I will always have. Why would I distrust something so dear?"

It made sense. Made sense perfectly. "Stand up," he ordered.

She stood slowly, but kept her head bowed. He placed a hand under her chin, and made her look at him. Her eyes seared his soul.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Izayoi, milord."

"Izayoi." He whispered it. He touched a strand of her hair, to see if it was as silky as it seemed. It was.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, whispering.

She watched him with yearning eyes. "I wanted to see you," she whispered back.

He let go of her chin. "I don't know if I can. I miss her so much. I loved her."

"I know. I will never take her place in your heart. She will be with you forever. I know you loved her, you still do."

"How do you know there will be a place for you in there?"

She smiled, and it took his breath away. "You have a big heart, milord. You have room for much in there."

He touched her cheek. She pulled away. She handed her bouquet of flowers out to him. He took it without thinking. "Talk to her, milord. She will only tell you the same." She bowed to him, then turned and walked away.

He stared after her.

'Is it true? Do I have room for her?'

A hand touched his cheek. He turned to see her beside him.

_Yes, you have enough room for her. She told you the truth. You have a big heart, 'Tashio._

'Is it okay? Can I love her? Won't I be betraying you?'

She laughed. _How can you betray me by loving? You would betray me if you spurned her, and cast out all the love you have inside of you. Love her, just as you did me. I won't hate you for loving. _

He thought about it. It seemed exactly what she would say if she were alive. He sighed. She blessed him.

'Thank you, darling. You make me whole.'

_No, I used to make you whole. Now she will. Don't worry about me. I'm content watching you live. Watching our son live. It would be nice if you gave him a sibling._ She winked at him.

He laughed, the first time since her death.

_Go on now. Chase after her._

'I will.'

He stood alone in the field. He felt his heart grow light, like it had been when she had been alive. Something pushed him, hard, in the direction Izayoi had gone.

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going!" He laughed again, and ran after love.

* * *

How was it? I hope it was okay. Please review!!! 


End file.
